Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE I: The Journey Begins
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: This is the beginning of a new saga. In the same universe as Cosmic Divine Crystalline. This time the antagonist is the protagonist. The setting is at Runescape with just a few minor changes based on that game. This is anime blended with many other things but as always in an anime style of setting for all characters. Remember, this is a cross-over of many things. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago on a planet pretty damn far away...

Rising Breakdown Sphere

EPISODE I: The Journey Begins

* * *

The year is 1298 AD, 928 years before the end of Cosmic Divine Crystalline storyline.

On the planet of Gielinor, a man out of his luck travels alone in hopes to become a somebody, yet with motives that are quite questionable. His past shrouded in mystery, he walks toward the small kingdom of Lumbridge in hopes to find the Duke of Lumbridge's treasure.

Meanwhile, the evil King Roald of the capital Varrock is plotting something diabolical to his citizens to test a certain potion and its poisonous effects to create a forcefully loyal army to invade the dreaded wilderness above to scourge the land and further expanding the capital of the large region.

There is evil everywhere, and our main protagonist, or should I say, antagonist, is hoping to find his destiny to become the best villain throughout all of the lands to become, a god. Yet he will need help...

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

A man with brown messy hair and glasses walked toward a nearby kingdom, as he did there were many small broken down scummy houses around him. Some of these houses were built on top of them with different designs of houses and even some old ships just put on the tops and held un-securely by ropes or wooden pillars. There were small stalls with people trying to sell things to make money to at least have a loaf a bread for the night.

The further he walked the more things got a bit better.

He noticed crawfish just walking around in puddles with dead rats laying in them. One woman reached and grabbed a rat eating it and the man looked at her disgusted and tried not to throw up.

He noticed humans and goblins talking amongst one another while elves were fixing some of the houses. The reconstruction plan was growing into a slow success.

Before many years ago something happened which caused a war around this side of the kingdom and after people just built homes as refugees from after that war.

He noticed the bridge and seen the castle of Lumbridge just nearby.

Right as he was walking across the bridge he seen a male with green hair wearing a straw hat. He had glasses on and was fishing over the bridge, singing to himself.

"My latest sun is sinking fast, my race is nearly run. My strongest trials now are past, my triumph has begun. Oh come, angel band, come and around me stand." The green-haired man sang.

Right as the main male walked to pass him, the green-haired man spoke to him while still fishing.

"Your journey begins." The green-haired man said.

The main male stopped and looked at him in silence.

"Got a name friend?" The green-haired man asked while concentrating on fishing.

"Aizen." The main male said and revealed his name.

"Well Aizen, I sense your journey begins here." The green-haired male said.

Aizen looked at him and then walked off.

He heard the man start to sing again but suddenly it stopped.

Aizen looked back and noticed the man was gone.

Aizen gave a shrug but had a confused look and continued his way to the nearby castle.

Aizen walked passed a church until he heard an eerie whisper toward his direction.

"Aizen." A male said wearing a plague doctors mask and wearing a black robe with the hood over.

He has black clothes on hiding all of his skin and his eyes behind the mask glowed yellow.

"Doctor." Aizen replied unamused.

The man was only known as the plague doctor and with no real name known.

"I see you are heading to the castle. I guess you are going to attempt your great robbery of the Duke's wealth." The Plague Doctor said.

"Is that any of your concern?" Aizen asked.

"No, but it will amuse me. It will give me a reason to stay and watch." The Plague Doctor said.

Both noticed two goblins walk by.

"Fifteen years since that war and we got all sorts of creatures walking around. Even heard some from another realm or planet are here. What a bunch of hocus-pocus." The Plague Doctor said.

"Yet they are here. Times are changing you know." Aizen said.

The Plague Doctor remained silent and crept back into the church into the shadows.

"Good luck." The Plague Doctor said.

Aizen watched him disappear and kept walking toward the palace.

Aizen walked to the front gates of the Lumbridge Castle and was greeted by two guards.

"Halt citizen. What is your business here?" One guard asked.

"I have this to deliver to your guard captain and it was requested I deliver it to him in person." Aizen said.

The two guards looked at one another with shrugs.

"What are you wearing anyway? White in this mudhole?" One of the guards chuckled.

"I hail from the sky kingdom." Aizen lied calmly adjusting his glasses.

Both guards turned pale and quickly moved out of the way for him.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Both men said at the same time.

"Where may I find him?" Aizen asked.

"When you enter, take a left and then follow the hallway till you reach a door on your right before the stairs. There is a kitchen and I think he should be there." One of the guards said.

Aizen gave them a nod and walked toward the doors and then opened them and closed them behind him as he walked through the castle to the kitchen.

Once Aizen reached the kitchen there was the captain of the guard who was eating and not facing him.

Aizen noticed an empty jug nearby and took ahold of it and then struck the back of the captain's head knocking him out.

Aizen knelt dragging him to the side and put him inside the sink and then taking his keys before shutting the sink doors.

"You'll wake up with quite the headache." Aizen said and walked out and looked at the stairs and then walked up to them.

He walked up and noticed the Duke of Lumbridge walking into his bedroom with a large chest.

Aizen eyed the chest and smirked.

"Jackpot." Aizen said and walked toward the room.

Once Aizen walked into the room it was empty and when he turned around, there were six guards with their bows and arrows ready with the Duke in the corner.

"Oh shit." Aizen sighed.

"I saw you through the window." The Duke said pointing to the front window.

Aizen rolled his eyes.

"Your guard captain is knocked out in the kitchen under the sink." Aizen told them.

"At least you're honest." The Duke said as a guard walked out.

"You are under arrest, Aizen." The Duke said with a grin crossing his arms.

"So you knew I was coming here? Who told you." Aizen asked while they handcuffed him with rope.

"The man who told you about my wealth and how to sneak in. It was a test for anyone to try to rob me. You seemed to have felled for it." The Duke said.

"For now." Aizen said.

"We will see about that. Take him to the prison!" The Duke ordered.

They escorted Aizen out but he turned around giving the Duke a grin.

"A shame you couldn't capture me yourself." Aizen said.

The Duke waved with a chuckle and walked off.

A few days later at the small prison in Lumbridge...

Aizen woke up hearing his cell door open and a guard pushed a tall thin man into the cell.

The man had silver-white hair and closed eyes with a continuous grin on his face.

Aizen looked at him a bit nervous as he looked at Aizen.

"It's polite to say hi." The man said.

"Hi... I'm Aizen, you are?" Aizen asked.

"Gin Ichimaru." Gin said.

"Well, I should ask now, what brought you into this cursed place? Did you scare the village?" Aizen asked.

"Actually I killed five guards that wanted my taxes." Gin said.

There was a pause and then Aizen looked to the outside of the cell then back to Gin.

"And they threw you in here with me why?" Aizen asked.

"Cellmates. So that means you sleep on the ground." Gin said.

"And you can kiss my ass." Aizen said.

"Fiesty." Gin said and chuckled.

Aizen rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"So, got any idea how we get out before the hanging?" Gin asked.

"Hanging?" Aizen asked quickly and put the book down.

"They said that me and the gentlemen in this cell when I was being processed." Gin said.

"Do you got a plan?" Aizen asked him.

"I was thinking of something stupid but effective." Gin said grinning wider than he already was.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you." Gin said and began to discuss the plan.

Right before the crack of dawn, the prison guards woke up to yelling from Gin.

"Oh, it's awful! He's dying! We need medical attention! Oh no!" Gin shouted.

Two guards unlocked the cell door shouting to the other guards to go back to their positions that they'd handle it.

Gin was carrying Aizen in his arms.

"Guards he's poisoned-" Gin said and threw Aizen right into both guards.

"Oh god, perhaps a potion can heal him!" Gin shouted and kicked one guard in the head while Aizen punched one in the temple of his head.

Both guards were knocked out and Gin and Aizen quickly took off their prison garbs and put on the soldiers' outfits.

"You are showing midriff." Aizen said to Gin.

"So are you." Gin pointed.

"How tall are you?" Aizen asked.

"Six foot one, you?" Gin asked.

"Same actually." Aizen said.

Both of them thought for a moment until snapping out of it and quickly leaving the cell putting on the helmets.

"Act natural and follow my lead." Aizen said.

"This is my break out." Gin said.

"Yes and now we ran into a problem with our height and showing midriff." Aizen said.

Both of them acted like the other guards and just marched with their shields up passed the cells.

Aizen thought for a moment noticing one guard talking to another about Gin's yelling and the two guards not coming back.

Aizen felt the keys on the uniform he was wearing and looked at the cells.

"Gin, I'm going to unlock each one. Go in a full circle. Whisper to the cells to be ready to escape altogether." Aizen said.

"Are you mad? Some of these people deserve to be locked up." Gin said.

"They will be useful pawns." Aizen said.

"Well, if you insist." Gin said and whispered to the cells as he walked by and Aizen quickly pushing the key into each cell just twisting it and hearing the cell unlock.

Once they made a full circle, Aizen looked at the people in their cells with a nod and then they all rushed out making panic to the other guards.

"Prisoner escape! Another prisoner! Ano-" One guard was shouting until Aizen knocked him out and both him and Gin ran to the stairs along with the other freed prisoners.

"Here we go!" Gin yelled.

The prisoners ran and clashed with the armed guards making a distraction for Aizen and Gin to slip to the other side.

"There's our gear." Aizen pointed to a box with his stuff and one with Gin's name on the front with his stuff.

"Grab it." Gin said.

Aizen grabbed both and they ran together right into the streets.

Both ran into an alleyway and quickly undressed.

"We need to hurry." Aizen said.

Suddenly both of them looked to the side seeing a girl looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

The girl looked young like them at their age of twenty-three. She has long, long near messy bright red hair and sharp light blue-green eyes. She stood at five foot four inches tall.

She was wearing a short red dress with black trimmings with black leggings with red boots with black buckles on them. She has a small frame body as well.

Both of them quickly fixed their outfits and placed their samurai swords on the sheathe of their ragged belts.

"Listen, little girl-" Aizen began to say until she swung her foot up kicking him in an uppercut making him fall onto the ground.

"Little!? I am twenty years old you piece of shit!" She shouted.

"Keep it down please..." Gin said.

"Then have him apologize." She said with her arms crossed with a huff turning around.

"Just say sorry." Gin said.

"I'll go back to jail." Aizen replied.

"There they are!" A soldier shouted.

"There is a little girl with them too!" The soldier yelled.

The girl threw a rock right into the soldier's head knocking him out.

"I'm twenty years old!" She screamed.

Gin suddenly grabbed her and helped Aizen up and ran.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"They think you are an accomplice since you struck that man. You want to be put in prison next?" Aizen asked.

The girl just huffed mumbling something.

"What's your name anyway?" Gin asked while he carried her over his shoulder.

"If I fart in your face will you put me down?" She asked.

Gin dropped her face-first into the ground and kept running.

Aizen stopped sighing helping her up and guiding her.

"I thought you were the asshole, he's a bigger one." She said.

Right as they got to another alleyway they took a breather.

"We are almost out of the city- what is your name?" Gin asked again.

"Jessica of the Kivail family." She said patting herself off.

"You got my fucking dress muddy." She hissed.

"Five soldiers are running that way, come on let's go this way." Aizen said to them.

The three of them made it outside of Lumbridge and looked back to see there was no one following them.

The three traveled up north passing a field of cows and on the other side, chickens.

As they walked they see a dark-skinned man sitting against a rock fence and his eyes were pale white.

"He's blind." Gin whispered.

"And not deaf. I can see you two quite well." The man said.

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect." Gin said.

"Do you want coins- wait did you just say you can see us quite well?" Aizen asked seeing his hat beside him.

"I do not wish for your pity. I can see just fine with my force sight." The man said.

The man was five foot nine inches tall and had long dark brown thin dreadlocks.

He reached down taking an eye visor out from his hat and placing it on.

"You said force sight, are you an alien?" Jessica asked.

"Huh?" Aizen asked her confused.

"There are rarely aliens that come from other planets to this one, either by accident or on purpose." Jessica said.

"Hard to believe." Aizen said.

"I'm a Miraluka. The girl isn't wrong." The man said getting up putting the hat on his head as well.

"Got a name?" Aizen asked him.

"Kaname Tousen. Just call me Tousen." Tousen said.

"Very well. Tousen we are going up north and to find a place to camp before sunset." Aizen said.

"I can see in the dark. Force sight can let me see many things except for machines. I can see the outlines of nature and of your bodies and aura." Tousen said.

"Well then, I guess you could be useful." Aizen pondered.

"So you are using me." Tousen said.

"Did I say that?" Aizen asked.

"Kind of implied it you moron." Jessica said.

The four of them walked up north but nearby watching them behind a tree was The Plague Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

The four of them were sitting by the campfire and eating what left of the shrimp that Tousen had left.

"We will need another tinderbox since these ones now broke." Gin said throwing the broken one into the fire.

Tousen walked back placing down three more logs before sitting down.

"Anyone got any campfire stories?" Tousen asked.

"What say you Aizen?" Gin asked grinning.

Aizen looked at the three of them and sighed with a shrug.

"There was a story, the end." Aizen said.

"Oh come on." Tousen chuckled.

"Alright alright. So have any of you heard about the first Sith Emperor?" Aizen asked.

"Isn't that someone from space?" Gin asked looking to Tousen.

"I heard of him but know nothing of the sith or any of the force religion, I just know my race has the power of force sight. That's about it of my knowledge." Tousen said.

"Well the first Sith Emperor died back oh, ten thousand years ago I think from what this old book said. It is said that this emperor created some orb that gives an unknown yet powerful ability that whoever wields it will have power through the entire universe." Aizen said.

"Book?" Tousen asked.

"What another traveler told me and what a traveler told him. Just rumors and of how powerful this guy was." Aizen said.

"What happened to him if he was so powerful?" Jessica asked.

"Overpowered himself?" Gin asked.

"He and his followers just vanished without a trace. They say that they disappeared into the empty maw, a dark spot that once had a galaxy so perhaps he died there to some disastrous event." Aizen said with a shrug.

"What happened to the orb?" Gin asked.

"Well, the book said that it teleported to this planet and someone who wrote this book said they have seen the orb flying around." Aizen said.

"Coincidence. Why on here?" Jessica asked.

"Perhaps the runes and the aura of the planet. Who knows really." Aizen said.

"You said he had followers?" Tousen asked.

"Yeah, I guess his empire or something. Strange how it only lasted from what the guy told me what this book said for about two months. First Emperor, fastest to die I guess." Aizen said.

Gin made a dramatic yawn and laid back.

"Well let's dream of it." Gin said and immediately fell asleep.

Tousen laid down next and fell asleep but Aizen stayed awake looking at the stars.

"A big galaxy isn't it." Jessica said watching the stars with him.

"Yes, it is." Aizen said.

"Why did that guy make that orb again?" Jessica asked.

"Book said to achieve his greatest desire to gain the ultimate power. It said in the book that once he had achieved enough power from the orb he could do unlimited things." Aizen said.

"What's a sith?" Jessica asked.

"No clue other than some religion." Aizen said.

"Was it made on this planet?" Jessica asked.

"Another planet. No one here has the technology to leave this planet yet." Aizen said.

"I hope we do one day." Jessica said.

"Getting tired of living here are we?" Aizen asked smirking.

"Lumbridge is a mix of good and bad. The Duke won't do a damn thing and King Roald is still fucking scary-" Jessica began to say.

"Roald? King of the entire kingdom?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, that bastard is getting scary as hell." Jessica said.

Aizen thought for a moment.

"I think I got an idea to prove I can be as evil as-" Aizen began to say until he stopped and looked at Jessica who was asleep.

Aizen sighed and laid back closing his eyes.

Once it was morning, Aizen woke up to coffee from Jessica to which he took and gave her a nod sipping it.

Gin and Tousen weren't present and right before Jessica opened her mouth she passed out.

Aizen quickly rushed to her and noticed a tranquilizer dart in the back of her neck.

"Good, some alone time." The Plague Doctor said.

Aizen stood up and crossed his arms.

"What do you want." Aizen asked in a hateful voice.

"To let you know that you aren't being pursued. A shame I never saw you at the gallows." The Plague Doctor said with a chuckle.

"I'd love to take that mask off and punch your face." Aizen said.

The Plague Doctor looked back and then back to Aizen.

"Your new friends are coming. I will make my way." The Plague Doctor said walking passed Aizen.

Aizen grabbed his shoulder and the Plague Doctor did nothing but stand there waiting for his words.

"Sooner or later you will make a mistake." Aizen said and let go of his shoulder.

"One day perhaps you will kill me. A shame that day will never come." The Plague Doctor said walking off.

Right as he disappeared from view, Jessica woke up.

"What happened." Jessica groaned.

"You passed out. Seems you were more tired than you thought." Aizen lied helping her up.

Right as he had his hand on her's to help her, he heard a cough and Gin was watching them.

"If you wanted alone time I can come back later." Gin said.

"Excuse me but this is not what it looks like!" Jessica yelled.

Aizen dropped her in surprise turning around.

"This is not what it looks like gin!" Aizen yelled.

"Suuuure." Gin said.

"Ow... you bastard." Jessica said.

"Sorry." Aizen sighed helping her up.

"Tousen said that Varrock is just over there up north. I must ask what will we do there? It's the capital of the kingdom." Gin asked.

"I have a plan already in motion." Aizen said.

"Best be a good one. Word will spread to Varrock of our escape." Tousen said walking up.

Everyone was packing up as Aizen spoke.

"Plan is simple. We take over the kingdom." Aizen said.

"What!?" Jessica yelled.

"You heard me." Aizen said smirking.

"I first thought you were crazy, but now I see your nuts." Tousen said.

"Nuts." Gin said giving an even wider grin.

"Just follow my lead and we will become the most famous people ever." Aizen said with confidence.

"Famous for a second before we are slain." Gin said.

Aizen looked at Jessica.

"What's your abilities." Aizen asked.

"My abilities? I have some magic knowledge and theft knowledge and I'm able to run pretty fast and agile." Jessica said.

"Good enough you are useless." Aizen said.

Jessica's mouth opened in shock at what he just said.

"My swords abilities are keen. I don't say until demonstrating but I can hold my own." Gin said holding out his short-bladed samurai sword.

Tousen held out his samurai sword and then placed it in it's sheath on his belt.

"Yours?" Gin asked.

"It was a long time ago but, I can fair with its abilities. Like you, I won't say but demonstrate. Not fair that you won't share so the rest of us won't. Except for Jessica here who has no damned weapon." Aizen said.

"Well, maybe you should give me one." Jessica growled.

Aizen looked to her and then Tousen sighed handing her a crossbow with some bolt arrows.

"Really? This thing?" Jessica asked.

"You want to die?" Tousen asked.

"I'll take it." Jessica pouted.

The four of them made it to the large walls that surrounded Varrock and walked along the wall to reach one of the four entrances.

They reached the south entrance and as they approached the guards didn't seem alerted.

"They don't know." Aizen said.

"Greetings, welcome to Varrock." One guard said and moved out of the way for the four of them to walk through.

Right as they walked in they noticed two guards punching a man and another man approaching the man and stabbing his chest.

"Holy shit." Gin said.

"In public too." Jessica said.

Suddenly a woman came out crying and one of the guards sliced her across the neck and killed her.

Aizen took a step forward but Tousen grabbed his shoulder.

"Let them go. We will be surrounded if we intervene." Tousen said.

"Scum." Aizen growled.

"Somethings off around here. I can sense it." Tousen said.

"The bloodshed wasn't proof enough?" Gin asked.

The four walked to a nearby bar called the blue moon inn and once they entered the people inside just looked at them for a few seconds before going back to their drinks and food.

Two prostitutes were nearby fanning themselves and giving Aizen winks and kissy faces.

Aizen gave them a grin nodding to them and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Bartender. Four mugs of your cheapest ale please." Aizen said placing coins down.

"Coming right up." The bartender said and got to fixing their drinks.

Their drinks came a minute later and the four began to sip on them.

"We are new around these parts. Which part of Varrock are we in?" Aizen asked.

"The far south part. This city sprawls all over except north where the wilderness is." The bartender said.

"I heard of that place." Tousen said.

"Can you tell me what your king is like?" Aizen asked.

Right as he asked that the entire patrons in the bar left including the prostitutes.

"Well, that's creepy." Gin said.

"Listen, you guys are new here so let me give you the best advice. Do not mention King Roald at all. He's become a bit more of a tyrant than a king." The bartender said.

"The people of Varrock fear him." Aizen asked.

"He has control of Lumbridge working with the Duke. Something isn't right. He has random people taken from their homes and they are never seen again. This started six months ago." The bartender said.

The four of them looked at one another concerned then to the bartender.

"Well, to be honest, we are here to become the best villains ever." Aizen chuckled.

"We are?" Jessica asked.

"Guess that's a plan. The best villains ever. Let's see who else has said that and never achieved it." Gin said.

"You four want to be the best villains? Really? No offense but we are already under a villain's rule." The bartender said.

"Then I guess it's time for a new ruler." Aizen said downing the rest of his drink and standing up.

"I wish you four luck then." The bartender said.

Once they left the bar they heard the bartender laugh as if finding it a joke of their ambition.

"Should we go back in and kill him?" Gin asked.

"No. He'll be in awe when we achieve this goal." Aizen said.

Suddenly they noticed two children run by and a guard chasing them with blood on his blade.

Aizen noticed one of the children's backs was sliced and immediately Aizen grabbed the guard's neck and threw him right into the nearby alleyway.

"How dare you disturb the peace you-" The guard began to say getting up until Aizen pierced him through his chest out his back.

Aizen slid the blade out and kicked the body to the side.

"You want to be a villain and yet you save kids?" Jessica asked.

"To kill random people isn't a villain, that's a monster. I must show superiority to becoming a villain to defeat the hero's that this land thinks is their saviors. I shall become their god for I am not weak like those hero's who think of others. To be a true savior, there are sacrifices needed. Yet that wasn't sacrifice, that was slaughter. I will destroy this King Roald and end this tyranny." Aizen said.

Tousen slowly clapped.

"Wow, impressive speech. Yet let's get out of here before a guard patrol comes and sees us near the body." Tousen said to him.

The four nodded and departed back into the busy streets.

Inside of his castle, King Roald was looking out the window at the guard's training.

King Roald's eyes were black with red glowing iris' and his skin was looking pale grey and his long brown hair was fading nearly to grey.

"Sir, the cauldron is ready for its next batch." One of the maids said to him.

"Get another citizen for me and bring them to the kitchen. The executioner knows what to do next." King Roald said while plucking some of his skin off and looked at it.

"Soon I'll no longer need this mortal husk and take form into immortality. Then my people will learn to obey a demi-god." King Roald said with a bored expression and looked at his throne chair with a sigh.

"So boring when these people don't make for a good fight. I need my guards to have something challenging. Perhaps take over Al Kharid or something." King Roald said to himself and sat down on his throne chair bored and slumped down.

"Sir, the poor down at the southeast side are begging for more help with reconstruction efforts." Another maid asked.

"Tell them there is ground, they can dig and live in the ground. If one is going to die bring them here. I'll make use of the spell with their body." King Roald said with a yawn.

"Right away sir." That maid said and walked off leaving two more maids left with two guards along with them in the room.

King Roald just sighed.

"I sure wished there was a true challenge." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

The group walked through the city looking at things and one thing caught Jessica's eye.

Behind a glass display with four crystals and a rapier of some sort.

"That's a magic rapier." Jessica said.

Aizen stopped and looked back at it.

"Your little sword isn't making you-" Aizen began to say until she threw it at him.

Luckily the hilt hit him in the face and he fell back.

"Agh!" Aizen yelled.

"Shut up! I want that thing! It's better than this and I got magic control while in sword combat!" Jessica shouted.

"Fuck no!" Aizen yelled.

Jessica looked at Gin.

"Get it for me or I swear to god I will pms." Jessica said.

The three men looked at one another in worry.

Aizen walked into the store and looked at the weapon on display before sighing and walking up to the counter.

"Welcome stranger." The clerk said.

"Hello, listen I don't got any money but I need that sword on the display." Aizen said.

"Uh, well then I can't sell it to you." The clerk said.

"Okay, then can I rob you?" Aizen asked.

The clerk was speechless.

"Listen do you see that girl out there arguing with the white-haired guy and dark-skinned man?" Aizen asked.

The clerk raised an eyebrow.

"I see a white-haired man looking at me creepy like against the window." The clerk said.

Aizen looked back and frowned seeing Gin's face planted on the window giving that same grin.

"Okay, I'm just going to rob you." Aizen said walking over to the display taking the rapier and the four crystals.

Right as he turned around he was met by a punch to the face by a large man.

"My guard won't let you I'm afraid." The clerk said.

Aizen got back up only to be greeted by the tall fat man who was in fact a Sumo.

Aizen's eyes widened and looked to the window to see Gin wasn't there and back to the Sumo.

"Listen-" Aizen began to say until his neck was grabbed.

Outside Tousen was arguing with Jessica and Gin was looking around getting a view.

Meanwhile, Aizen seen from the window was being thrown around and beaten down with ease.

"Help me! Someone help me!" Aizen yelled.

The Sumo put Aizen's head between his thighs and slammed him into the floor.

"Guah!" Aizen ached.

"What is taking that idiot so damn long!" Jessica yelled.

"Maybe he's looking at another sword while he's in there." Tousen shrugged.

"You two stay here." Jessica said walking to the store.

Suddenly Aizen was thrown out the window and was bruised all over.

"We suck at being villains." Gin said shaking his head.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Aizen said pointing his finger up at him.

Jessica went up and grabbed the rapier and lifted it up checking it out.

"Ugh, this isn't pleasing me!" Jessica yelled.

The Sumo grabbed Jessica's head and shoved her away.

"Oh hell to the no!" Jessica shouted and jumped on the Sumo head butting his head.

The Sumo roared painfully and fell on his ass as Jessica kept punching him rapidly all over his face and a final uppercut that knocked him out and on top of the clerk.

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen looked at her in shock not knowing what to say.

"Did we just get out ranked?" Tousen asked.

Jessica walked out with the Rapier with its elemental switching ability with the right element crystals inside of it she could make combo attacks of different elements while using it as a regular sword at the same time.

"This will increase my magical abilities." Jessica said.

She put in the four crystals into the slots and powered it up.

"Now that we got that out of the way how about we carry on the task at hand. Let's first go and get to a hotel room or something and prepare a small base of operations." Aizen said.

"I think I know just the place." Gin said looking nearby at a hotel building with vacant rooms.

The four walked in and there at the desk was a bald man with a big mustache.

"Hello there adventurers, my name is Zangei how may I help you." Zangei asked.

"We would like four rooms." Aizen asked.

"Sadly we only got three rooms." Zangei said.

"I'll take one." Gin quickly said.

"Same!" Tousen said next.

"And me as well." Aizen said quickly.

Jessica's mouth was opened with a frown on her face.

"I'm sure there's another hotel nearby." Aizen said.

"I'm about ready to pms." Jessica said.

"Gin you get to have her sleep in your room on the floor!" Aizen said.

"Might bi-polar too." Jessica said.

"You sleep on the floor Gin." Aizen corrected himself hearing that.

"Let's rock paper scissor it." Gin said with a grin.

"No, I am the leader and what I say goes." Aizen said.

"Who made you leader?" Gin asked.

"I just did." Aizen said.

"Gentlemen, no need to leave the lady out in the cold. How about you two flip a coin on it and see who is unlucky." Zangei said holding up a coin.

"Excuse me!? How is that unlucky!" Jessica shouted.

All of them looked at her and a glass jar nearby shattered.

"Heads." Aizen said.

"Tails then." Gin said.

Zangei flipped the coin and caught it. Opening his palm it was tails.

Gin grinned taking the keys and walking off.

"Oh god, I do not want to sleep in the same room as this egotistical bastard!" Jessica yelled pointing to Aizen.

Two hours later, Aizen was sleeping on the hard wooden floor while looking at a rat go into a hole in the wall while Jessica was on the bed with over twenty pillows under her body and head.

"Psst." Gin whispered with his closed eye peeping through a crack in the wall.

Aizen just looked at him unamused.

"This place is so cheap it sucks. I can see you and thus there isn't personal privacy." Gin said.

"I can see." Aizen said simply.

"If you two were having sex I-" Gin began to say.

"There is no sex." Aizen tried to yell but whispered it showing anger in his eyes.

"I said if you two were then it wouldn't be private." Gin said.

"You sure love to state the obvious." Aizen sighed.

"Am I pissing you off?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Aizen said.

"Good, then I'll keep doing it." Gin said before moving away from the crack.

Suddenly Aizen heard Gin talking to someone out in the hall.

"These walls are so thin you can hear everything. I thought the friend I made recently was going to have sex with this random girl we recently met." Gin said.

"Oh my." It was Zangei he was speaking too.

Aizen put the pillow over his head grumbling.

That night, King Roald was sitting on his bed bored and looked over at one of his dead maids that he had sex with and then killed.

He just sighed and ringed his bell.

Two maids came in and took the dead one out, it was common it seems to how calm they were.

"Put her into the cauldron please, and save me her arm for in the morning." King Roald said even admitting he was a cannibal.

"Yes, sir." One maid said and dragged her away.

The other maid walked up and fluffed his pillows and tucked him into bed.

He still had a bored expression and just sighed.

"Tell the guards to get me five more people tonight." King Roald said.

"It shall be done, my lord." The maid said and closed his doors to his bedroom.

Morning came and Aizen sat up yawning looking over to see Jessica not there.

Aizen got up and headed out into the hallway.

"I'm going to get us another hotel to stay in." Aizen said.

Right as he went outside after gathering his stuff he noticed Gin nearby just looking at people pass by.

"Hey, there are five more missing people I heard." Gin said.

"Strange." Aizen said frowning.

"This whole city is strange, yet the guards seem to be in for themselves." Gin said.

"That's what makes it even worse. I think we should visit their King." Aizen said.

"Visit- wait you mean just go up and ask to see the King?" Gin asked.

"That's the plan." Aizen said with a grin.

"Get off me!" Tousen yelled.

Two guards were trying to drag him away.

"Hey!" Aizen shouted pulling his blade out and pointing it at one of the guards.

"Hands off my man!" Aizen said.

"Uh..." Tousen said.

"Poor choice of words!" Aizen yelled.

"What he meant to say was hands off my husband." Gin chuckled.

"He's a fugitive and so are you two. We have seen your posters at Lumbridge!" One guard said aiming his sword back at Aizen.

"Either you three come in willingly or we take your lover." The other guard said putting his sword to Tousen's neck.

"We aren't gay!" Aizen yelled.

"Why did you make it sound like we were!" Tousen shouted.

"Because I wasn't thinking at the moment of my choice of words-" Aizen said.

Right as they were arguing it gave Tousen the right moment to twist the guard's hand and flip his sword out of his hand and stabbing it into the guards back while Aizen rammed his blade into the other guard's body.

"That distraction sure worked." Gin said.

"Think on your words man." Tousen said.

"Sorry, I know sorry." Aizen said.

The three noticed people saw what they did and the three of them quickly ran away from the public view.

"Oh shit!" Aizen said.

"This one is your fault, not ours!" Tousen shouted.

"Don't remind me." Aizen said.

"Wait in here! It's a potion shop. Usually, no one goes into them." Gin said.

The three went into the potion shop and there were over fourteen people inside.

Tousen and Aizen glared at Gin.

Aizen looked outside to see if they were followed but to his surprise, he saw nearby the Plague Doctor in the shadows staring right back at Aizen.

Aizen frowned staring back until being startled by Gin.

"Easy I was just asking if you wanted a potion." Gin asked.

"No, I am fine." Aizen said and made a glance back and seen the Doctor was gone.

The three waited until returning to the street again and once there they met Jessica who was angry shouting at them.

"You idiot's left me back there!" Jessica shouted.

"Oh no, with her mouth we will for sure be noticed." Aizen said.

"We could always kill her." Gin said.

"Yeah but then that'd be murder since she's innocent." Tousen said.

"Can we try to have her kill one of us so we can call it self defense?" Aizen asked.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Jessica shouted and poked Aizen.

Once she poked him she flinched her hand back blinking.

"I felt a slight burn from you." Jessica said.

"That's my Reiatsu." Aizen said.

"You're what?" Jessica asked.

"You don't know what it is?" Gin asked.

"Of course she doesn't because not many have it." Tousen said.

"You got a hot body?" Jessica asked.

"That too." Aizen said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me what it is." Jessica said crossing her arms.

"Well first to say a Reiryoku as its called is how much spiritual power one has stored in their body and the Reiatsu is the power you feel when near me or that I expel for use of my abilities. I am keeping my Reiatsu on what you could call a stand by in case something comes at us. I can use this power. It all has to do with your spiritual energy. Others rely on either chakra or this force or whatever it is called and or magic of many kinds." Aizen said.

"I am able to use this ability as well." Gin said.

"How come I can't?" Jessica asked.

"Because you aren't me." Aizen grinned.

"Or me." Gin said.

"I was making a joke." Aizen said looking at him.

Jessica's cheeks were puffed glaring at them.

"Listen, it takes training since childhood and teaching you now is problematic." Aizen said.

"I got a feeling its because you think of me as annoying and a bitch." Jessica said.

"That too." Aizen said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

The four of them made it to the front walls of the Castle of Varrock which was in front of the city circle and in the middle was a fountain. Different species that were not hostile and sentient were speaking to one another and selling goods at the markets and some playing music.

"Lively city even though the guards are jerks and people sometimes go missing." Tousen said.

They seen two Au Ra children run passed them. Au Ra being like lizard humans. They had scales in certain parts of their bodies, horns of different kinds where their ears should be and tails of different kinds.

Nearby a giant humanoid was being guided out by guards.

"You don't belong here fat ass! You're too big! Go eat a tree!" One guard shouted.

Six other guards laughed as they escorted the sad giant.

One guard noticed one of the Au Ra children and tripped him on purpose.

Aizen began to walk forward until Gin grabbed his shoulder.

"Two things. Aren't we to be villains? And don't kill them, we are in a public area. This is their domain." Gin said.

"We are going to be villains but I don't like seeing a child involved." Aizen said.

"Neither do I." Gin said.

"We should head to the walls if we are to request to see the King." Tousen said.

Aizen stared at the guards escorting the giant and scoffed before turning around walking to the entrance.

"What do you want?" One guard asked at the entrance.

"We wish to meet the King of Varrock, we have a business proposition for him." Aizen said.

"Oh really? Who do you work for?" The guard asked.

"We work for the union." Aizen said.

Jessica glanced at Aizen with a frown then back forward with a normal expression.

"The union?" The guard asked.

The four guards looked at one another then forward.

"Yes, we are here to make sure that your king and even you soldiers are well taken care of with your tax dollars at work and your benefits after taxs." Aizen said.

The guards remained silent but seemed nervous.

"Do any of you feel there is anything unfair going on with your line of work? Your paychecks the same?" Aizen asked.

Tousen pulled out a scroll and got a feather pen ready.

"Well, to be honest, we never got our one hundred coin bonus last month." One soldier said in a whisper.

"I see, does your job cover any medical bills?" Aizen asked.

"Uh, somewhat except if we get stabbed and need potion supplements, they don't give us extra's only the one potion and the rest we have to pay for ourselves." One soldier said.

"Wow, not even good medical insurance... Well, we are going in to speak to your King and we will not mention your names." Aizen said.

"Oh! Uh right, of course, go right in." One soldier said moving out of their way.

The four walked through the front courtyard to the Castle ahead.

"That was something." Jessica remarked.

"Almost like something in a story." Gin said scratching his head.

The four walked into the steps right to the front doors of the Castle and greeting them was sixteen guards with swords, crossbows, and arrows.

"Halt. What is your business here." One guard asked.

"We are from the union. We are here to speak to your King about your medical coverage and to see if we can convince him to pay off your entire medical bills." Aizen said.

All of the guards immediately moved out of the way.

"Go right ahead." The main guard said.

Aizen noticed his uniform having a red patch on the side, seeing him as the guard captain possibly.

The four walked in and was greeted by a maid.

"I overheard what you are here for. I shall find my King and let him know of your presence. Please remain here in the main hall." The maid said.

The maid walked over to a guard nearby who had three prisoners beside him.

The three prisoners were two Au Ra girls and one male human with blonde long hair with a ponytail that stood up and hair down his left face. He was wearing a black robe with a high collar. The robe also had a few red cloud patterns on it.

The maid spoke to the guard and the guard walked alongside her to find the King.

The four waited for about two minutes until Gin made conversation to the three prisoners.

"What are you in for?" Gin asked.

"You shouldn't talk to prisoners." Jessica said.

"We were prisoners." Aizen told her thumbing to Gin and Tousen behind him and pointing to himself lastly.

Jessica huffed and nodded.

"Carry on sorry." Jessica said.

"We were taken from our homes. Two of us never returned." One of the Au Ra girls said.

Both Au Ra girls had two different color scales. One had white, the other had black.

"Say are you then some of the missing people?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, we are." The white scaled Au Ra replied.

"Wait, you were kidnapped without reason?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What are your names." Tousen asked.

"My name is Tae, beside me is my friend, Nanama and the man with us we do not know." Tae said.

"My names Deidara. Sorry if I'm not in a talkative mood. I don't got my weed dude, my weed." Deidara said.

"You got a strange uniform of sorts." Jessica asked.

"That's because-" Deidara began to say until a maid came downstairs.

"Our king is ready to see you now." The maid said.

"Thank you." Aizen said.

Aizen looked back at the prisoners and gave them a nod.

"Don't worry, we got this." Aizen whispered to them and followed the others upstairs.

The four approached King Roald who was on his throne. He was sort of laying in his throne with a yawn looking at them.

"You are from the union I was told? Before you start to suggest things I will say you wasted your time." King Roald said.

Aizen could sense Roalds spiritual energy and he could feel it was nothing but raw and dark.

Tousen frowned looking to Aizen and Aizen looked to him. Aizen knew that Tousen saw more than they could and Tousen seemed disgusted looking at Roalds force energy.

Aizen knew he had to be careful if he was going to challenge this man for his kingdom and knowing this man could be a lot stronger than him.

Aizen approached the King and stopped a few feet away.

"Your holiness, I come to you to offer the best medical insurance anyone can offer, and free at that." Aizen said.

"Free?" The King asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's right." Aizen said going into his robe.

"See I got papers-" Aizen began to say.

Aizen pulled his samurai sword out and stabbed King Roald right through the chest.

King Roald looked unphased and sighed.

"Really? This is your assassination attempt." King Roald said getting up.

King Roald got up and let the sword go through his body and shoved Aizen away making his sword yank out of his body.

Jessica aimed her Rapier but suddenly a black like substance shot from his hand right into her and knocking her down the stairs.

"Jessica!" Aizen shouted and swung his blade at King Roald only for him to grab Aizen's blade and shoved him back and shoot another black like substance into Aizen and knocking him down the stairs next.

Tousen and Gin held their swords tightly in a defensive stance.

King Roald just yawned.

"How boring, I guess I got nothing else better to do." King Roald said.

Right before Gin and Tousen went to attack, both of them were hit again by this black substance but this time out of the King's mouth.

Both of them fell down the stairs and ontop of Aizen and Jessica.

Aizen got up painfully feeling the burn from the hit still.

"What sort of power was that." Aizen said.

Suddenly they heard soldiers running from the hallways.

"Oh damn it." Aizen said.

Gin noticed the slaves and quickly using his swords special ability, he was able to expand his blade right through their chains like a bullet.

"Come hurry!" Gin shouted.

The seven of them quickly ran down narrow hallways and passed a kitchen out the back door.

"We got to hurry!" Aizen yelled.

"Why do they got a bear in a cage over there?" Tousen asked.

"We can ponder later!" Aizen said.

Suddenly jumping down from the window was King Roald and his eight maids.

Behind them were the soldiers as they were now trapped.

"Aizen Sosuke from Lumbridge. I now know who you are by the sword you carry. The Duke of Lumbridge sent a letter about you." King Roald said.

Aizen held his sword tightly and frowned at King Roald.

"We can't fight." Tae said to them.

"Get behind me." Nanama told her friend as both cowered to the side.

Deidara stood with the others who was ready to fight.

"What are your abilities." Tousen asked him as him and Deidara looked at the guards.

"Got any clay?" Deidara asked.

"No why?" Tousen asked.

"Never mind, would be easier for me. I can explain later." Deidara said.

"Tousen, Deidara. You two get the soldiers. We will handle King Roald and his maids." Aizen said.

Jessica growled at the maids as Gin and Aizen stared down King Roald.

King Roald looked at them unamused.

"Your bodies will work wonders in my cauldron. The more essence of life I put in it and drink from, the longer I live." King Roald said.

"You sick bastard." Gin said.

"You drink it? Disgusting." Aizen said.

"It was an old witch practice that I took for myself." King Roald said.

King Roald extended his palm down and summoned a black substance yet again but this time into the form of a spear from his palm and aimed it toward the group.

"Time to die." King Roald sighed.

The eight maids charged first and then the guards and lastly King Roald who walked toward Aizen.

Aizen and King Roald clashed and began their sword fight as Gin and Jessica were attacking the maids who had kunai knives with them and gave quick slice attacks to both of them.

The guards with just swords rushed and clashed their blades toward Tousen who kept blocking each one as quickly as he could.

Deidara kicked one guard in the groin and took his sword and then slicing the guards head off and went to attack the others.

"It would be easier if I had clay!" Deidara yelled.

"You got to- okay look I got unmolded clay." Tousen said.

"Give it to me quickly!" Deidara shouted.

Tousen threw the pouch over and Deidara quickly unwrapped it and revealing he had mouths on the palms of his hands that began to eat the clay.

"The fuck?" Tousen said while trying to concentrate on the soldiers.

Deidara backflipped behind Tousen and showed a small clay bird.

"Really that's what-" Tousen said angrily until noticing a cloud of smoke appear.

The guards looked up seeing a large owl-like creature that was of clay hovering over them.

"Here we go!" Deidara said making a Jutsu attack with the clay monster he created and it flew down and exploded right on the soldiers.

Everyone felt the wind from the explosion and Tousen killed the remaining guard.

King Roald noticed this and was speechless and showed a tad bit of anger.

Suddenly more guards were coming and this time all the guards of the entire city were rushing from all sides.

"We got this! You guy's get that bastard!" Tousen shouted.

Deidara went one way and Tousen went the other.

Aizen kept swinging his blade left to right and both of their weapons clashed and they tried to push the other away.

"This is my Kingdom, and you are starting to bother me with your friends." King Roald said.

"Good. About time I got on your nerves." Aizen said.

Aizen kicked him away and both went back to their sword fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Jessica, test your magic capabilities now." Aizen said while clashing his blade against Roalds weapon.

Jessica aimed her rapier and controlled her magic through it and activated it's earth and wind elements together to shoot out a current of wind along with a large stone block which hit directly into Roalds stomach and blasting him into the back wall that protected the castle and making it fall down upon him.

"Holy shit!" Aizen said.

Gin's eyebrows raised but his eyes didn't open.

"My my, she's better than you." Gin said.

"Shut up, I haven't shown my full potential yet." Aizen said.

"Should we walk over and see if he's dead?" Jessica asked.

Suddenly they saw the large stones move and fall off Roald.

Roald slowly stood up with a noticeable bruise on the side of his face with blood trickling down from his head.

The blood, however, was black and his eyes were black with red iris'.

Aizen stared at him for a moment and was confused about what this meant.

Roalds shoulders had some movement and suddenly a rip of glowing dark red gunk appeared seeping down until forming into spirals around his arms to his forearms and then turning solid into piercing substances.

"What the hell..." Jessica said confused.

Roald's head looked up with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Finally someone was able to do damage to me!" Roald shouted looking at Jessica.

"Something's wrong, he isn't a normal human." Gin said.

"He isn't normal period." Jessica said.

Roald leaped forward and ran very fast right toward them and in a split second, Jessica rose her rapier up and blocked an incoming attack from his left forearmed sickle which neared her neck.

He skidded behind them and ran toward them again with a menacing laugh.

Jessica fired a round of lightning toward him but he just smashed his weapon into the bolt, knocking it away.

Gin quickly swung his blade and deflected the next attack for Jessica and had a short sword fight with Roald until Roald kicked Gin in the side of his body to move him out of his way as he seemed hell-bent on killing Jessica.

Aizen smashed his blade into Roalds left forearmed sickle while Gin sliced against his right.

Jessica took this opportunity and sent slashes and stab attacks right into Roald and backflipped away letting him limp to the ground on his knees.

Suddenly Roald front flipped and smashed Jessica into the ground before backflipping off of her.

His blood was seeping down his body and his body was slowly regenerating.

"What the hell are you." Gin asked.

Roald smirked at them and cracked his neck while Aizen knelt down helping Jessica up and pouring a potion over her face.

"He's a bastard!" Jessica yelled.

"I am King Roald Gorgon." Roald said.

"Is that name suppose to mean something?" Jessica asked.

Tousen overhearing it nearby turned around.

"He's a Gorgon! Some people on other planets speak of that family being cursed or something! He has regeneration abilities! What you see him use is a Kagune, it's inherited to all Gorgons!" Tousen yelled at them.

"How do we handle this!" Aizen shouted back while his eyes were on Roald.

Roald aimed his left hand toward Tousen and began to use a spell to bring Tousen to him with his weapon extended ready to pierce him.

Gin's blade shot out and went right through Roalds arm to stop this magic ability.

Roald winced a bit and ripped his arm off the blade and his arm having to slowly regenerate.

"I am one of less than fifty of us in our family. I came here to rule this kingdom here on this planet while the rest of my family do whatever they wish." Roald said and began to sidestep looking at them.

"He's stalling!" Aizen shouted and ran at him swinging his blade.

Gin noticed his arm healing and quickly while Aizen was swinging his blade he did the same thing but going for Roalds other arm.

Roald struggled to defend himself while noting his arm was still regenerating.

Suddenly he felt cold on his neck as ice appeared around his neck and going down his shoulders.

Jessica held her rapier pointed at him while using this magic ability.

Roald smashed his weapons against the ice to shatter it and right as he went to attack Aizen, Gin lifted his blade up quickly and successfully sliced off Roalds left arm.

"Agh!" Roald shouted and took a few steps back.

Suddenly two small fireballs hit his chest but didn't leave only to grow wider and wider.

Roald quickly spun in mid-air and dashed at Jessica.

"You are annoying me!" He shouted at her.

Aizen ran quickly catching up to Roald and grabbed his hair yanking him back and right into the ground.

Roald kicked Aizen's blade out of his hand and stabbed his shoulder with his weapon.

Aizen clutched his shoulder and at the same time catching his blade before it landed to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Jessica shouted kicking Roald in the face while he was doing.

Roald started to regenerate a lot quicker and a gunk of Kagune rushed out of his left arm and reformed into a larger arm and slammed its fist right into the three of them knocking them into the ground multiple times.

"Pathetic!" Roald laughed.

"Agh!" Aizen said trying to get up only to be punched down again.

"Your bodies will taste wonderful." Roald said licking his lips.

Suddenly he was blasted by an explosion and he had to jump away as his body was regenerating from the burn he received.

Deidara stood there with Tousen.

"My guards will-" Roald began to say.

"What guards?" Tousen asked.

Behind them all of King Roalds guards were dead and the soldiers on patrol as well.

Roald looked at this speechless.

"When I am done, I will make sure everyone in this kingdom pays for your deeds." Roald said.

"Why on innocent people?" Deidara asked.

"Why not? I crave the lust of blood." Roald said walking toward them with his large Kagune arm bulking and creating spikes out of it even out of the fingers.

"He's getting stronger." Tousen said.

King Roald approached them until a powerful current of airlifted him into the sky and the air was that of a tornado and whisked him off into the distance toward the front of his Castle.

Jessica leaped into the sky using her magic to keep sending spirals of air attacks right at him.

Aizen and Gin followed behind with Deidara and Tousen.

The five got to King Roald who was standing up glaring at them.

Citizens looked at what was going on and were in disbelief of what King Roald looked like.

"This is my kingdom! My people!" King Roald shouted.

"Look around you everyone, because of him is why there are missing people. For him to live forever with a spell to consume!" Aizen shouted to everyone.

"As if they'll believe you! Everyone kill these five criminals!" King Roald yelled.

"Isn't that the missing Au Ra?" One citizen said pointing to Tae and Nanama.

"What the man in white says is true! He had his soldiers kidnap random people for his sick rituals!" Nanama yelled.

Everyone looked at King Roald in anger.

King Roald growled and ran toward Jessica.

"You will all pay for this!" King Roald yelled.

Aizen blocked his attack with his blade and smirked.

Roald looked at him confused and then noticed everyone surrounding him from all sides.

Tousen stabbed him through the back, Aizen curved his blade stabbing him through his chest, Gin pierced him through his neck and Jessica sent multiple stab wounds into his thighs and hips.

They moved back from Roald who was staggering trying to stand straight.

"Hehehe... this... this won't stop me." King Roald grumbled with blood coming out of his mouth.

"This will!" Deidara shouted and small clay ants jump and cover King Roalds body.

"Ah! Get them off of me!" King Roald shouted.

"Art is such a bang!" Deidara yelled and commenced the Jutsu to detonate.

The small clay ants exploded and everyone quickly knelt down covering their heads.

Aizen and the others slowly stood up and all that was left was just burned ashes scattered around.

All of the citizens stood there and they all looked at Aizen and his friends.

"Free cheers for our new king!" One citizen shouted.

"W-wait what?" Aizen said confused.

Everyone crowded them and some men helped lift Aizen up.

"Wait- put me down I command you! I rule all of you, obey me!" Aizen shouted.

Gin sighed rubbing his head.

"Maybe we are anti-hero's or something?" Tousen asked Gin.

"Or just anti-normal." Gin said with a shrug.

The citizens began cheering and the only surviving maid ran up and placed the crown on Aizen's head.

"Let me down! I will destroy every one of you! Damn it all listen to me!" Aizen yelled.

Jessica frowned.

"How come he gets a crown!?" Jessica asked screaming.

Deidara whispered to Gin.

"Is she pmsing?" Deidara asked.

"No, she's always this way." Gin said.

Jessica glared at Gin.

Three Days Later...

Aizen was looking out the window of the Varrock Castle from his bedroom.

Everything in the Castle that was owned by Roald was now discarded and new furniture came in, yet no new guards for now.

Aizen walked out of the bedroom and was greeted by two new maids.

"Want us to pamper your pillow for you, Lord Aizen?" One asked.

"Ladies, stop asking me that, please. I'll pamper it myself- and I can pamper myself. Just clean around and if there is nothing to clean then just, do something. Do something fun." Aizen said with a shrug.

Both of them hugged him and walked off and one winked at him while the other giggled.

Aizen smirked looking at them.

"Although I might get cold tonight..." Aizen said.

"Ahem." Gin said nearby.

"You sure love to spy on me." Aizen said walking passed him.

"I do it to everyone." Gin said.

"Tell me how are the civilians doing?" Aizen asked.

"Well, they seem happier now that they have more freedom than they once did- and with free medical insurance." Gin said.

"I'm surprised we let that happen too. All well I think everyone needs free insurance- but mind you that we are trying to be villains. To conquer this entire planet." Aizen said making a fist.

"Strange how they see us as heroes." Gin said.

Aizen walked outside where people waved to him and he just nodded back.

"Excuse me, Lord Aizen, we made this for you." Two Au Ra children said giving him a broken bracelet.

"Why thank you. I shall treasure it always." Aizen said.

Once the kids were out of view he gave it to Gin.

"Here an early Christmas present." Aizen said.

"You could have threw it away but you gave it to me. That just means you want it around." Gin said.

"Bullshit! I am trying to be a villain. My god Gin. I am trying to rule this planet and take all the wealth and destroy anyone in my way- which reminds me..." Aizen said with a smirk.

An hour later, the Duke of Lumbridge was at his desk writing and suddenly heard a soft tapping at his door.

The Duke got up going to the door only to be greeted by one of his guards that looked scared.

"What?" The Duke asked.

The guard was shoved out of the way where Aizen came in with a grin on his face.

Before the Duke shouted for his guards he noticed his guards out in the hallway not doing nothing and sweating nervously.

Aizen held up a certified paper of him becoming King of Varrock which also meant King of the lands owned by Varrock, thus also meaning, Lumbridge.

The Duke gulped and rubbed the back of his head making a nervous laugh.

"Forgive and forget?" The Duke asked.

Aizen just smirked and pointed to the chest.

"Oh right right. Uh, I will have both of my guards here take it to your carriage or carry it to Varrock for you yes." The Duke said making a fake smile.

"Thank you- oh and Duke?" Aizen said.

"Y-yes?" The Duke of Lumbridge asked.

"Keep the gold coming please. You are six years without paying your taxes after all. Shame on you now. But be glad you got free health care so now you just owe me one million coins! For this year... and sixteen million coins for the entire six years." Aizen said.

The Duke stood there for a moment before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Aizen walked out of the Lumbridge castle and was greeted by many single or widowed women.

"My Lord, these women here are-" One guard said as Aizen just kept walking.

"Not in the mood for love right now, I got a planet to conquer." Aizen said.

"R-right my Lord." The guard said and asked the women to leave the area.

"Please have my babies!" One lady shouted.

Aizen looked at her and cringed and quickly walked over to his horse and carriage and placed the gold chest inside.

Aizen then got up onto the horse and rode off up north to Varrock giving a wave to everyone.

"Thank you for the free medical insurance!" One man yelled with his son who had a crutch.

Aizen sighed and just waved.

As he got away from Lumbridge he was contemplating.

"Focus on becoming as evil as you can be. You have to do this, there is nothing else but power and power is all I need." Aizen said to himself.

Aizen did think of the people cheering him on and the two Au Ra children giving him a broken bracelet.

Suddenly those thoughts disappeared as he noticed watching him up north was the Plague Doctor.

Aizen kept going but slowly stopped once he reached the Plague Doctor.

Aizen kept on the horse while looking at him.

"King now huh? You do realize you have a very stressful and dangerous job. I thought you were going to conquer all the lands, not just one." The Plague Doctor said.

"Well, the path went to the right other than to the left you can say. I had to get rid of a man who was trying to out evil me." Aizen said.

"Out evil you? Oh please look at you. You walk amongst people you just met and consider them friends. If I were you, I'd just use them to my advantage." The Plague Doctor said.

"And that is what I am doing. I care not for those that follow me." Aizen said.

"I can't wait till you prove me wrong." The Plague Doctor said crossing his arms.

Aizen began to ride off again.

"Free health care never truly heals the sick. I am the cure to all illnesses." The Plague Doctor said in a near menacing tone.

Aizen stopped his horse and turned his head to look at him.

"Well, you-" Aizen began to say but seen the Plague Doctor was gone.

Aizen looked around and frowned and kept on his way.

Nearby the Plague Doctor watched from behind another tree and then turned around and made his way off somewhere.

"I am the cure this planet needs." The Plague Doctor said with a slight near chuckle at the end of his words. In a sinister way.

Meanwhile, somewhere far to the east was a swampy land with a run down tall castle overlooking the swamp and some sort of rotten village.

A bat was flying up to the top of a balcony on this towering castle and then it flew down to a shadowy figure in the dark and spoke as a bat would and this figure seemed to listen and understand it.

"A new king huh? How interesting. A new opportunity to take over perhaps." The figure said and having a male voice.

Near him two an alien woman and a human male.

"Mister Tycho and Misses Naga'se, prepare two of my steampunk airships. I want a few of my scouts to do some recon from a distance." The male voice said to them.

Then the figure looked over to a human female standing waiting in formal wear.

"Aldsan, you may lead the recon." The figure said.

"It will be done, Lord Drakan." She said.

Meanwhile at another place to the west was a female who was sitting at a table outside while drinking tapioca through a straw while reading a book.

The female had a short messy medium length boy's cut of hair and was slightly blonde but indicated she had it dyed from her normal dark brown natural hair. Her eyes were redish but she was wearing sunglasses and she sported piercings on her ear and one piercing on her earlobe that had a chain which connected to one piercing on the side of her lip which looped. She was wearing jeans and boots along with a tank top which was covered by a vest. She was quite thin as well and flat-chested.

She did look like a typical tomboy.

A man came up and handed her the local newspaper to which she ignored and the man went to other tables to hand newspapers out.

The female glanced at the newspaper then back to her reading until her eyes immediately went back to the newspaper and lifted it.

She saw the headlines of Varrock having a new leader and her lips curved to a smirk.

"Master Karura." A white-skinned man said with dark long hair with black facepaint across his eyes and jaw said looking at her.

"Speak." Karura said.

"I see you have seen the news. Do we strike now?" The male asked.

"Not yet Nihl. We wait just a little longer." Karura said and took another sip of tapioca.

Karura then sipped till she couldn't sip any more and looked at her drink then to Nihl.

Nihl looked at her and at her drink and quickly ran over to the service counter to order her another.

"Good boy." Karura said and went back to reading her book.

"Aizen, huh?" Karura said to herself about the new ruler of Varrock and gave a sinister grin.

Meanwhile again and inside of a cave was Deidara and a red-haired guy wearing the same robe as he was, was walking inside the cave and looking at other figures in the dark.

"Leader, I think we have potential in our plans. But we must align ourselves with a man named Aizen." Deidara said to them.

"Deidara here was captured again- cough cough uh, but this time was rescued by this Aizen." The red-haired guy said.

"Interesting. Deidara, Sasori. I want you two to spy on him for a while and let me know more before we proceed." A figure said in the dark.

"Right away." Sasori said and walked off with Deidara following.

"The last time I was captured it was my own choice to be captured." Deidara said.

"Sure." Sasori replied.

Back at Varrock, Aizen yawned and headed to his bedroom only to see four maids waiting for him.

Aizen smirked and right before he approached, Jessica was shouting from outside the room.

"Oh great... Must be that time of the month- I hope." Aizen said and opened the door.

"Yes?" Aizen asked.

"You said we were going to split the money! Between us four! Well? Are we going to split it or what?" Jessica asked.

"You could have stole it you know. You didn't need to come to ask me." Aizen said with a yawn.

"Well- okay well I sort of... don't got anywhere else to go." Jessica pouted.

"Then just stay? I don't mind." Aizen said.

Jessica pondered and nodded.

"Alright. I shall stay and help. After all, you got me into this mess and you are going to now put up with me through more of our messes." Jessica shrugged with a grin.

"By the way, I know there are women in there." Jessica said and pointed to a bra on the floor behind him.

Aizen looked back then to her.

"Good night small tits." Aizen said shutting the door.

Jessica's eye twitched and gripped her rapier clicking it to its fire setting.

"So ladies where were we?" Aizen asked taking his robe off and being in... some tight speedo's.

Suddenly the door was blasted down and Jessica walked in shooting fire spells toward Aizen.

The maids quickly ran out screaming.

"Jessica! What are you doing! Put that down!" Aizen yelled.

"Small tits huh! I'll burn you to a small atom!" Jessica yelled trying to burn him.

Aizen ran through the halls as she chased him.

"Get back here bitch!" Jessica shouted.

"Someone help me! Oh, wait I got no guards! Damn it!" Aizen yelled running downstairs.

Nearby, Gin was smiling like usual and looked at you the viewer.

"Bye-bye." Gin said waving.

Before this story ends, we see the Plague Doctor sitting in a dark abandoned room in an abandoned house in the forest. He had a small candle beside him on this desk while he was reading through pages and one page containing the whereabouts of a powerful sphere of sorts called, the Hogyoku.

"The cure." The Plague Doctor said and closed the book, the end.


End file.
